1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to testing clock and data recovery devices.
2. Description of Related Art
A clock and data recovery device is normally used in transmission and reception of serial data stream that does not transmit a clock signal. Instead, the clock signal is derived from the serial data stream itself.